


超梦

by Danqyonly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, Father/Son Incest, M/M, VN, sexually compulsive, 我又开始ooc了, 有其他人物提及, 肢体改造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 玩赛博朋克的脑洞！超梦是个好登西！！
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN（大写加粗）
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	超梦

尼禄脸朝下跪趴在床上呜呜咽咽地喘着粗气、背后的男人还在不停的挺动腰身把自己的阴茎往他的身体内送，“太、唔，太多了！不能再…”但是男人依旧紧握着他的腰强迫他打开自己的身体、用还没完全扩张的肠道接纳自己。全部进入的时候尼禄全身的肌肉都绷紧了，接下来的大幅度抽插让机械右臂不自主地狠狠攥着垫在胸前的柔软枕头、甚至因为太过用力内部的机械转轮发出负荷运作的声响。  
两三次深呼吸努力让自己紧绷的身体放松适应男人的动作，“这已经不是第一次了，”尼禄心想，第一次的手忙脚乱才教人崩溃，“但是…这太大了，就算不是第一次也没法……”背后的手还是像往常一样的卡着他的脖颈往床铺上压下去，整张脸埋进枕头，缺氧让手自发的往背后伸、摸到男人胯部的瞬间就开始往后推，“太多了、不……不要再、啊、进了啊…！”但是男人好像没感觉到他在推拒一样依旧在大开大合的动作，甚至扯住他的机械手操他。  
“别拿你的机械手碰我。”  
“对、对不起啊…先生，您实在是太大了……”  
身后的男人终于说话了。除了声音里稍微带上了一点喘息、他的声线就像是一块被封在冰里的钨钢，上半身和下半身就像是被割裂开来了一样。“呜、等、等等……啊…”尼禄被操狠了，他想爬开、远离那个恶狠狠拽住他思维往泥潭里按的手，但是他的身体却无法抗拒，只能一动不动的抬高臀部承受，“不要、再……那里！我……”顶弄的位置发生变换，正好能在不停的抽插中磨蹭过前列腺，尼禄被这几下冲击弄得射了出来、米白的精液洒在灰扑扑的床单上。  
男人还在不停的抽插，尼禄被射精后的快感逼得脑子里一片空白、但却又被持续不断的抽插带来的延长的快感强行把男人塞满他的脑子，“求、呜嗯，停、一下！”震颤的瞳孔开始翻白，带着红血丝的眼白露出来，泪腺也被逼得不由自主的分泌生理性的泪水，“哈啊……真的、太多了！Ver、唔啊……”一句话被顶撞得零零散散，尼禄终于受不了的哭了起来，“呜、快停下！维吉尔！求你……QUE…呃！”  
“啊哈…先、先生，对不起，我…我射了！您实在是太棒了……”  
尼禄好不容易聚起的思维被这一次的高潮撕碎、窒息感让他像是一个刚被救上岸的溺水之人一样开始大口喘息，绷紧到极致的肌肉让身体开始出现僵直和痉挛，汗液顺着肌肉的线条从皮肤上滑落，“…QUEEN。”说出安全词后周围的景象像是被按了暂停键的视频，然后在一阵白光后如海水退潮一般散去，尼禄单手从脑袋上的摘下连接设备扔在一旁，随即脱力的倒在自己的床铺上。  
这是超梦、通俗来说是个升级版本的VR，再通俗一点——这就是个梦。

这是尼禄两周前从一个性偶手里买来的。  
本来是在歌舞伎区约好买RQ改装的配件、却意外地被放鸽子，然后更是“意外地”碰上了一个可疑的男性性偶，以这位性偶的说法是调酒师“意外地”调配错了维吉尔点的饮料、有点醉意的维吉尔“意外地”点了他的单、然后他身上又“意外地”装有设备、今天又“意外地”碰上了尼禄……性偶说“你和那位先生长得很像，所以我才愿意做你这单买卖。”尼禄红着脸急匆匆的在性偶的调笑里花大价钱直接买断两部超梦就急匆匆的逃回了家。性偶在他快步离开的时候才像是想起来什么一样冲已经下了楼的他笑着大喊：“记得在自己房间偷偷的看！”回想那一天的场景，尼禄觉得这足以变成自己人生里最尴尬的事情top1了，而且还得甩top2一大截。  
红着脸回到家，打开门的时候甚至庆幸维吉尔今天接了委托而不在家，急急忙忙的卸下装备进了卧室直接把门反锁，戴上超梦头环。“用别人的视角和感觉来看待维吉尔……”尼禄眼前闪过自己的幻想，抿着嘴唇摇了摇头。  
本以为是醉酒昏睡或者说胡话的情形的尼禄被超梦猝不及防的性爱内容逼到嫉妒又崩溃：绷在裤子里的阴茎射得一塌糊涂，水渍甚至都渗到外裤上、变成深色的一摊；浑身上下流的汗水甚至都能够得上洗澡了。衣服和工装裤浸了汗水后紧紧的裹在身上……尼禄感觉自己的每个毛孔每个细胞都在窒息，播放结束之后他甚至没力气退出、只能仰躺在床上喘息。  
好不容易缓过来了，脱下汗湿的衣服扔在地板上，压下从心底泛上舌根的酸涩、尼禄鬼使神差的又打开第二部，不过这次他设置了安全词——至少不至于被“干”得太惨。这一次他看了两分钟就喊出了安全词扯下超梦头环扔到了床脚——那个怎么看都是男性的性偶改装了自己的身体——装上了女性才有的生殖器官。和男性射精快感、前列腺快感完全不一样的感觉让尼禄捂着自己的小腹缩着身体侧躺着自闭了好久，等那种体内被戳弄的感觉褪下去之后尼禄从床上爬起来毅然决然想把两个芯片掰断但最后却只是把那两份超梦锁进柜子里。  
后来是怎么被诱惑着又把超梦从锁着的柜子里拿出来的呢？可能是脑海里挥之不去的影像、肌肉上久久无法褪去的感觉或者心里嫉妒的酸涩被性的悖乱混合着发酵？明明大概只是发生在十天前的事情，都让尼禄感觉遥远了。性爱带来的快感是其他事情无法比拟的——就算只是超梦。初尝禁果的孩子发现果子的美味没忍住诱惑一遍又一遍的沉溺、每次都对自己说好是“最后一次”、可下一次却又被又馋又酸到大口大口的往肚子里吞咽被刺激到大量分泌的唾液，这甚至切割了本该用来好好休息的时间，尼禄觉得自己都有了黑眼圈。  
房间门突然传来“叩叩叩”的敲门声，“尼禄？你在房间里？我有事想和你谈谈。”  
天杀的维吉尔竟然回来了？他不会是看出什么了吧？“等我一会、我刚睡醒！我穿件衣服！”尼禄手忙脚乱的扯开被子盖住杂乱、可疑的床铺，捡起丢在地上的衣裤套上、慌慌张张的去开门——维吉尔看到尼禄的时候甚至尼禄T恤的下摆还没来得及从牛仔裤腰里扯出来。  
“嘿、维哦不、父亲？怎么了？你要和我聊什么？”局促的站在门口看着像过来巡视领地一样的维吉尔走进房间里，“我只是……”维吉尔皱着眉看向自己的孩子，“你最近气色很不好。是和我一起住让你不舒服？”  
尼禄的脸噌的一下就泛起绯红，他没想到几乎每天只是一两次照面的维吉尔还能注意到他因为近期的纵欲而稍差的脸色，“不、维吉尔，不是不舒服！是……是上次处理的那个赛博病患！对！那次的事情太……所以我最近在做噩梦…而已……”尼禄看着自己父亲皱着眉、稍显有些不相信的父亲，说话越来越小声、头也越来越低，“真的、我只是做噩梦！不是和你住的缘故……”  
“抱歉，尼禄。这是我的过失，我……没想过那次的任务会让你做噩梦。”虽然有些疑惑但还是选择相信尼禄的维吉尔走到他的身旁，单手轻轻放在尼禄低下头而露出的细软乱翘的发尾的后脖颈上顺着毛摸摸，“不用勉强自己、如果需要我的帮助，随时可以说……”“不用了！”尼禄涨红着脸直截了当的拒绝让维吉尔挑了挑眉，“我的意思是，我可以自己解决！”  
“嗯。”尼禄不知道维吉尔有没有相信自己的话，单单的一个“嗯”也没法听出太多的感情，忐忑不安的看着维吉尔走出房间顺手带上门，差一点点就要关上门的时候维吉尔又说话了：“今晚好梦，尼禄。”  
“你也好梦，父亲。”  
等关上门尼禄扑在床上抱着枕头长舒一口气——看到维吉尔的时候尼禄要很克制地才能控制住自己才能不问自己看起来有些洁癖且就尼禄观察无比禁欲的父亲那天在酒吧到底是喝了什么才会……而且维吉尔的发问让他慌得心脏跳得都快掉出来了。在床上趴着迷迷糊糊之间快睡着了，尼禄挣扎着起来把脏衣服塞进卫生间的脏衣篓里、还强撑着洗了澡才倒在床上任由自己睡去。

第二天尼禄醒来的时候已经是中午了，睡足了让他觉得神清气爽。未读消息里躺着一条上次放他鸽子的无良商贩的道歉短信，说是上次差点被条子抓住、放了鸽子真的很对不起、并且愿意给他折扣以表补偿。地点倒还是在歌舞伎去弯弯绕绕的巷子里，不过具体位置换成了某个义体医生的小诊所，比之前稍微好找了一些。起床洗漱之后在冰箱里找了即食的随便对付了两口下楼顺着地图的指引往约定的地方去。  
就算仅仅是个黑诊所也比之前的地方好找太多了，至少说出地方还能有周围的人给指路，不过就是问路之后对方看自己的眼神有点奇怪。到了目的地发现商贩倒是已经在了——正坐在桌旁和穿着白大褂的医生谈天说地，看到尼禄到了还冲着医生挑了挑眉：“不是说今天没生意吗？这不是来了一个？这么好看的货是哪家的？”“我也不知道，我也是第一次见！嘿，小子，来装义体的？你是哪家的？”说着两人还对视一眼然后又盯着尼禄开始奇怪的笑。  
“你们他妈的在说什么？装什么鬼义体？我是来买配件的！”尼禄走近两人，双手撑着桌子居高临下的看着他们，“上次放我鸽子的事情还没找你算账，这次你是想直接惹怒我、试试我会怎么样打爆你的屁股吗？狗日的玩意！”  
“哦哦哦哦！原来是你啊小兄弟，我还以为你是……算了，我也不是故意的，你得看着环境嘛！这里毕竟是个歌舞伎区里的义体诊所，我认错了也在所难免！”一边说着一边从一旁的背包里拿尼禄预定的配件和芯片，“说实话啊兄弟，你要求的这些东西可他妈难找了，我可是废了老大的劲才给你找全的！都是一等一的好货，不信你验验！”  
尼禄拿起配件看看，确实都不错、有的甚至比自己预期还好上一点，一旁的商贩还在喋喋不休说自己怎么搞到货怎么被条子追着在歌舞伎区里乱窜……“好了，说这么多不就是想开高价吗？别他妈废话了、直接说价格吧！”  
商贩满脸堆笑：“小兄弟爽快啊！行！一共七万多、打个折给你再抹了零头，兄弟你给六万就行！”尼禄原来心里的估价还比这价格高些，爽爽快快地付了钱，“行嘞小兄弟！下次需要啥就直接联系，我肯定能给你找最好的！”收到钱的贩子一张脸笑开了花，和医生挥挥手就钻进了歌舞伎区弯弯绕绕的巷子里顺着人流消失不见，说是赚了一笔要找家好的爽爽。  
尼禄还在慢慢悠悠地收拾摊放在桌上的零件，想到RQ的性能又能上一大截就开心。这时一旁的医生却凑上来：“买这些武器的零件是你自己用？佣兵？”  
“呃……算是吧。”  
“啧啧啧、这么好一张脸去当佣兵真是怪可惜的！没整过吧？我看脸一向很准，你这脸和那些在我手底下整出来的不一样！”  
“当然没整过！我没事去整什么脸啊？”尼禄心里翻了一个大白眼，最后一个配件包好放进背包里，“你问这些干嘛？我要走了、你这里怎么出去啊？这里是地下、地上还有建筑，导航根本没法看……”  
“诶、别着急走啊！小兄弟有喜欢的人吗？”医生盯着尼禄一脸神秘的发问。尼禄一下被问愣住了，随即涨红着脸反驳，“期望你路怎么走、你怎么还反问这些狗屁问题！”  
“诶诶诶、别生气啊！有喜欢的人呢吧？看看义体？我这里也都是好货、我敢打赌你在其他义体医生那儿见都没见过！装个回去我打包票你肯定会喜欢的！”医生边说着边往尼禄的手里塞了花花绿绿的一本铜版纸的小册子、薄薄的一本，大约是用来给客人挑义体用的。尼禄倒是很少看见有义体诊所用这种纸质小册子的、基本上都是连上终端直接挑来着。  
好奇心驱使他翻开书册。一开始的是四肢的义体，不过介绍倒是很奇怪——“棉花糖一般轻柔嫩滑的皮肤、震动功能可由脑终端调节、仿真毛孔可渗透液体”……然后是舌头义体、食管义体……往后翻越来越不对劲。  
尼禄瞪大眼睛难以置信的翻了几页，然后直接把书册摔在桌上，“操你妈的消遣我呢？你这些狗屁东西其他义体医生那当然没有！你卖的都是些什么玩意！”尼禄总算反应过来为什么介绍会那么奇怪了——小册子上全都是性爱义体。  
“别生气啊！性也是生活中的必需的调剂啊！都这个年代了像你这个年纪的年轻人还有不能直面性的吗？”医生咧着嘴大笑，调侃尼禄“小伙子这么纯情？我告诉你装这玩意不吃亏！正常的功能他都有、只不过附带了一些小玩意……”医生花里胡哨的说了一大堆，终于介绍完了这些玩意是多么多么好，转过头问尼禄：“来，说说你喜欢那位的性别！我给你推荐推荐。”  
说实话尼禄现在开始好奇了，他倒想看看这人到底能推荐些什么玩意，“是男人，我倒要看看你能说出什么花来。”站累了拖过一旁的椅子坐着，双手环胸看这医生费尽心思的推销。  
“嗬、你这还挺难的！做佣兵，那四肢武器肯定不能动，别急让我想想……”哗啦哗啦的翻着薄册，突然像想起来什么似的从一旁的工作台上拿起了一个大盒子，“嘿、小兄弟，你算是来着了！刚到手的新货！分到我手上也只是男女用的各一套！”说着神秘兮兮地凑在尼禄眼前打开盒子，“这可是大公司私下发售的紧俏货！”  
盒子里是一张是鲜嫩肉粉色的、本该在生理学女性身上才会出现的子宫的图片，底下放着的透明无菌盒里是一根细长导管。  
“我天你给我看这个干嘛？？”尼禄呆了一会像是想起什么一样捂着小腹一脸难以置信的看着医生。医生也难以置信的看着尼禄“不是你说让我给你推荐推荐的吗？有这么大惊小怪吗？年轻人没在超梦上体验过？”不顾尼禄像是被说中一般偏移开视线，直接拿起盒子里的介绍芯片丢给他“那你一定能懂这最好的货！你自己看看！我告诉你，这可是新技术！无痛植入、推入之后它自己能根据身体内部的位置展开、完美贴合体内的肌肉和韧带，被挤开的肌肉组织啥的会在体外形成大小阴唇，机械纤维能准确自动地连接上体内的的神经纤维，保证你每一分快感都是真实的、而且这机械纤维还有放大感受器刺激信号的功能，一点点小刺激都能让你爽上天！”  
尼禄甚至开始觉得心动了，红着脸看芯片上提供的仿真人体试验和临床试验数据，一旁的医生还在喋喋不休，“内壁都是仿真黏膜、不用像其他人造子宫一样需要额外的润滑液，这个能吸收你的组织液然后再从内壁释放，粘膜上还做了小凸起颗粒，不管是操进去还是手指玩玩都能爽，而且是两人一起爽！”  
“好了好了！”尼禄已经害羞得连脖颈都红了，医生激动得两眼放光，“小兄弟来一个？别害怕嘛、这也就算是个特殊一点的义体改造，不喜欢也可以再摘除的！”  
等尼禄反应过来的时候已经转账躺上手术椅了。医生在给旁边的注射机械臂安上芯片之后就被关在了门外——反正芯片已经写好了程序、只需要完成一个推入的步骤而已。  
只有注射管刺入会阴部的那一会会有点疼，但也不过是打针那样的痛感，但是接下来就是体内密密麻麻的发热和胀痛，尼禄没法看到自己的身体在发生什么，但是之前的介绍视频却有示例——本来的肌肉组织被迫给新来的腾开位置，多余的肌肉组织一层推一层在体外睾丸下方形成小小的两层阴唇，中间会慢慢裂开一道鲜艳细小的裂口。内部先是纵向延伸到子宫底，然后再发出两边的输卵管、人造的韧带会让目前没用的卵巢一并舒展……最后一切定型就好了。  
但是尼禄把定型之后的事情想得太简单了，新生器官和体内肌肉互相不适应搞的两腿之间酸胀一时间根本没法正常迈开步子。等到酸麻好不容易消下去，又出现了另一层问题——应该起保护作用的大阴唇不够完全包裹住内部脆弱的黏膜，蹭在内裤上总有些奇怪的感觉。不过比起之前已经好太多了，忍一忍至少能走路。  
尼禄出诊所的时候已经入夜有一会了，再等坐上车到公寓楼下都已经快接近半夜了，平时短短的几步路这次走起来异常的煎熬——有点类似小美人鱼的双脚踩在刀刃上的感觉、但疼的不是脚，是那个冲动消费产生的器官。  
好不容易回到家尼禄把背包放在工作间的桌子上就冲去洗澡，洗完澡之后尼禄放弃了内裤，直在外面套了一条宽松的居家裤，上身一件T恤。头上盖着毛巾边擦头发边走到客厅里开灯，准备熬夜把RQ组装升级，却在打开灯的一瞬间被坐在沙发上的维吉尔吓了一跳。  
“操你的、维吉尔你吓死我了！你坐在这干嘛？还不开灯？”尼禄像是被吓到飞起的猫咪，被水汽蒸得湿漉漉的眼睛还有粉白的皮肤——如果嘴里没有脏话就更像了。  
“我在等你。顺便想想你一整个下午不在家、而是在歌舞伎区将近呆了六个小时是在干什么。”即使是暖黄色调的灯光也足够刺激得维吉尔眯起眼睛，明明是他坐着而尼禄站着，却意外的有压迫感。  
“我去歌舞伎区买武器的组装配件而已！”  
“买配件？是你五点前付给某个黑市贩子的那六万？还是五点之后付给黑诊所的四万？”  
“这算什么？”尼禄觉得自己仿佛被捕食者盯上的食草动物，“你在查我？监视？”他把手上攥着的毛巾团了团砸在矮几上，“父亲。”这个词被刻意地加重了发音，“我不觉得、我是个连出门都会迷路、让父母不放心的未成年孩子。”尼禄坐在维吉尔对面的沙发上，对视几秒后还是尼禄忍不住败下阵移开了视线，“很难相信你会这样干，你不觉得应该给我一个解释吗？”  
“在解释之前你得先回答我的问题，我的孩子。虽然我无权干涉你的人身自由，但是、我得知道你在歌舞伎区这种龙蛇混杂的地方、干了什么。”维吉尔皱着眉把小臂撑在自己的大腿上前倾身体，“这种地方太乱了，就算是老手也……”  
“就算是老手也会栽跟头？嗯？比如你？”说出这句话时嘲讽又酸苦的语气是你离自己都没想到的。  
“……对、我没想到他们会这么明目张胆。所以是你买走了超梦的母片？”维吉尔短暂的沉默了一下，似乎是在想接下来该怎么说，“你看过了？销毁了？”  
“我……”这次轮到尼禄沉默了，他明明可以假意地回答已经销毁掉了或者是老老实实把母片交给维吉尔，但是他的嗓子像是被堵住了一样，想好的话都说不出来。“只要是在你手上随便什么状态都不重要，现在、我们说回之前的话题——告诉我你在歌舞伎区的义体诊所干了什么。”  
“义体诊所还能干什么？我只是改装了手臂上的义体插件。你问完了吧？我要去睡了。”无法面对只能撒谎后尴尬的逃走、尼禄觉得这样的自己实在是逊炸了，但是目前也没有更好的办法了——好不容易睡饱现在疲倦又侵袭而来。而新义体一直在传给大脑奇奇怪怪的感觉反馈，尼禄心里已经开始反悔了，冲动过后他觉得这玩意显得很畸形，现在非常想把这玩意从身体里卸载。  
“好。晚安，尼禄。”维吉尔出乎意料的没有继续追问下去，脚步声响起、似乎他也打算回房间休息了。  
尼禄打开自己的房间，刚想迈步却被从身后大力地推了一下，一个踉跄之后身体失衡、只能被动的倒在床上，“维吉尔？他妈的你要干什么？”大脑一瞬间的发懵之后才反应过来——怎么回事？维吉尔在干嘛？  
“孩子，下次撒谎之前记得好好想一想。还是说你真的觉得你这些漏洞百出的谎言我会相信？”看着尼禄费力地挣扎于是先发制人地用带着电流的手指戳过尼禄四肢义体上的线路连接处，瞬间被卸去力气的尼禄只能趴着闷声咒骂。“我检查一下就放开你。有些义体医生手脚不干净，还是说你希望自己被小小的电子病毒侵占脑子？”维吉尔让尼禄和自己连接，细致的扫描四肢和大脑上的组件。  
“那你直接说不行吗？非得这样？这算什么狗屁理由？”挣扎中的尼禄简直要气笑了。“因为你在回避我。就算我说直说要帮你检查，你也不会配合的。你的义体没有更新？”维吉尔皱着眉断开连接，按理说更新义体都能显示，这下他更相信尼禄是被人用黑插件骗了。于是乎维吉尔开始扒尼禄的衣服，打算直接把义体都打开检查。  
掀开T恤下摆检查过上半身之后在尼禄的越来越大声的脏话和不成气候的反抗里扯下了他的裤子——天杀的维吉尔连他大腿上的肌肉加强系统都不放过。尼禄的反抗在被分开两条结实柔韧的长腿之后戛然而止——全部的力气都被他用来紧并大腿了、脑子里快速地想着怎么样才能不被看见腿间的义体，但却被捏着胯骨强行掰开“维吉尔？维吉尔你放开我、我自己来！求你了父亲，我会配合的！”尼禄很害怕，声音里甚至带上了哀求的哭腔，他害怕被自己的父亲看到装上义体之后显得畸形的自己、也害怕被自己的父亲一眼洞悉内心的感情。  
“现在才想起来喊着父亲求饶？已经晚了孩子。”维吉尔手上动作不停，既然尼禄在抗拒那就说明腿上的义体有问题。奇怪的是检查后并没有什么不正常，可下一秒却被无意中瞥见腿间的部位震惊，“尼禄？”  
尼禄身体僵硬了。很好、非常好，现在事情已经朝着最坏的方向发展了，而且最大的乱子还是出在了自己身上。“先放开我好吗……”尼禄把脸埋在松软的枕头里，裹着被子的身体最大幅度地蜷缩起来，声音闷闷的、好像这样就能自欺欺人的骗一骗自己没有哭出来，“求求你、父亲，放开我。母片一个在桌上头环的卡槽里、另一个在左手最下面的抽屉了，走的时候请帮我关门。明天……明天我会趁你不在的时候搬走、不会在你面前再出现了。让你看见这样的东西真是很抱歉。你应该能找到医生帮你清除这一段记忆……”说到这里哽咽了一下，“真的很对不起。”  
下一秒维吉尔的手指摸上了尼禄还湿润着的发尾：“是不是被……胁迫？”就好像身体里的水都被蒸干一样，说话带出的气音都像是在用玻璃和铁片相互刻划，“不用担心尼禄，义体可以拿掉，我会帮你……”  
“没有人胁迫，都是我自、愿、的！”翻身坐起来的尼禄躲开温热的手指、恶狠狠地盯着自己的父亲，“你不用帮我找借口，这些该死的事情都是我自愿的！”他觉得自己现在就像是一只气鼓鼓的河豚，“你他妈怎么还不走？等着留下来看我笑话？”  
“该死的你为什么是我父亲？我他妈要费多的劲才能把自己的视线从你的身上扒下来你知道吗？我甚至觉得你他妈的是故意的、故意闯进来，巡视一圈、留下那种天杀的不深不浅却有足够让人注意的痕迹后走开，还他妈不关上门、让我一直能看到你的身影……我知道是我想多了但是……”尼禄觉得自己不该像个孩子一样耍性子了，但是他就是忍不住，气急地顺手把枕头看也不看的朝着维吉尔的方向扔去，“都他妈滚出去！真烦人！”  
维吉尔觉得这番话成功的让自己的气消了——很好，除了这孩子自己至少没有其他人对他做过些什么过分又奇怪的事情，脏话的账可以留着慢慢算，现在主要的是——“尼禄，很高兴你也有这样的感觉。并不是你想多了，我也时常觉得你就像是我开门之后不留神放进来的小狗，一路在家里撒泼打滚……”看着尼禄盯着自己露出疑惑的表情，维吉尔舒展开紧皱的眉头坏心的伸手卡住他的下巴，让孩子在自己面前暴露脆弱的咽喉“你是我的孩子，我愿意为你抱有最大的耐心。所以刚才那番话我暂时接受、但你下次得准备好措辞再来和我说。”  
被这一说才意识到自己刚刚的抱怨多像是一番告白的尼禄开始手忙脚乱的推拒维吉尔，还没缓过来的手软软的搭上父亲的手臂想让他放开自己的下巴，却被变本加厉的摸上咽喉然后被轻易的再次按倒，“让我缓一缓！草、你这又是在干嘛？”  
“我之前就说了，是检查。”维吉尔单膝跪在床上把另一只腿还斜斜地撑在地板上，手根本没停顿流畅地顺着腰线摸上大腿，“打开，乖一点。”  
尼禄抬起左腿想踢开维吉尔却被眼疾手快地卡着膕窝把腿压在胸前，“很乖，就是这样。”这下真正的是双腿大开了。“你不是都知道我干了什么吗怎么还要做这种该死的检查？”羞耻感又浮上来蒸红了尼禄的脸，感觉着维吉尔的手一寸一寸向着腿间游走过去小腹内部都开始一跳一跳地发胀。  
“既然你装了阴道义体，那就得检查它是一切正常的。”维吉尔的手指摸上尼禄开始勃起的阴茎，可怜的小东西正在往外吐前液，就着液体的润滑撸了两下手指就向着下部探过去。卵袋下方就是小小的阴蒂，颤颤巍巍的充血肿胀起来、每一次的捏揉、抚摸和蹭弄都会让尼禄不自觉的蜷起脚趾颤抖身体。  
“够……了！混蛋别继续摸下去了……啊！”  
“这是你该对父亲的态度？我说过不可以说脏话吧？”维吉尔放过敏感的阴蒂往更下方探去，那里已经完全湿润水滑，从阴道里涌出来的水液打湿了腿间，摸起来滑腻又诱人。“还是说不舒服？如果是这样的话那就更需要检查。”手指指腹已经开始抚摸那一道小小的艳粉色的入口了，但维吉尔就是不深入、他只在穴口和周围磨蹭——蹭过软糯糯的小阴唇、蹭过被揉肿的阴蒂，看着小阴唇一点一点因为敏感而涨大探出。松开卡在膕窝上的手掌并引导着腿向同侧大开后握住已经充血挺立勃起的阴茎上下撸动。  
尼禄费了很大的劲才控制住自己不像个发情的动物一样朝着维吉尔圈起的手掌里挺动腰身、同时还得用力的咬住自己的手腕防止自己没出息地叫出来，但是这一切的努力在维吉尔手指摸索着探进湿润软穴里的时候化为虚无——牙齿已经没劲再咬住手腕了、快感漫上大脑让中枢甚至以为身体在缺氧，胸廓快速的开合强迫更多的氧气从喉管涌进肺部、时不时还带出一些破碎低哑的呻吟。  
“……放开啊、维吉…你、呜……哈、不！”维吉尔的腰身卡在尼禄双腿之间阻止他并起双腿、慢慢往潮热的阴道里添手指。两根手指把狭小的甬道撑得满满当当，被咬紧的指腹只能在内壁上轻轻地戳弄刮蹭，转动手腕摸上前壁某一点时尼禄受惊一般地捂住呻吟出声的嘴巴，瞪大的眼睛里漫上生理性的泪水，软软敞开的双腿开始不自主地痉挛、大腿内侧的肌肉肌肉紧绷着磨蹭维吉尔的腰，一开始还嫌挤的手指被湿滑的体液浸地水光淋漓几乎要滑出来。  
维吉尔不顾尼禄的推拒开始变本加厉的磨蹭敏感点、撸动阴茎的手也没闲着，几下之后尼禄反弓着腰肢无声地到达高潮——深粉色的肉穴里涌出的水在维吉尔的手掌里汇聚了小小的一摊、乳白精液顺着射过却还半勃的茎身滑落，原本缠在维吉尔腰上的腿也软软的在床单上摊开。被高潮冲击过后的身体上上下下都泛着绯红色，汗液的分泌让皮肤变得更加诱人，维吉尔用沾满淫液的手摸上尼禄因为紧绷而肌肉分明的腹部，浸着体液混着汗水的手感太棒以至于维吉尔觉得手被粘住而无法拿开。  
尼禄觉得自己现在像一尾被丢在岸上的鱼，“不要、再摸了！不要…”好不容易喘过气来，尼禄用一直手臂挡住自己的眼睛，另一只手摩挲上维吉尔在自己小腹上挤压揉按的手，“维吉尔……你别再……！”维吉尔反手扣住他的手，引导着尼禄摸上自己往下压的身体，“你该喊我什么？鉴于你不断犯这些小错误，我不打算听你的。”  
尼禄的手背被拉扯着隔着裤子摸上维吉尔腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，下一秒就像是触电一样快速地收回自己的手抱在胸前，“不要再继续下去了！”脸上的泪痕还没干、红红的眼睛像是兔子一样，“不要再继续了！你是不是又喝错了！”愤怒地朝着维吉尔叫喊，尼禄在用怒火掩饰自己的恐惧和嫉妒。一次又一次的超梦让酸涩的情绪心脏——他害怕这又是一个意外导致的梦，他已经受够这种折磨了——超梦已经快把他弄疯了，再这样的话他可能下一秒就会加入那群赛博疯子。  
“不是梦！”维吉尔捧着尼禄的脸让他看着自己，“看着我尼禄，也不是什么喝错了！”亲上那张即将骂骂咧咧的嘴巴，触感意外的好——暖和和的嘴唇还带着一点点湿润，舌头探进去挤进牙关，试探着舔过上牙膛又缠上软软的舌头，直到尼禄快要因为憋气晕过去才放过他，退出口腔稍微退开一些之后却又追上去不轻不重地咬了尼禄的下唇，“还感觉不够真实吗？”孩子只是固执地偏过头、留给维吉尔一个泛红的侧脸和被唾液濡湿的一侧唇角。  
再一次亲在一起的时候维吉尔的手松开尼禄的脸往下探——一只手停在了胸前来回的揉弄柔韧的胸部、还时不时捏上敏感的腰侧，另一只手又探回到之前检查的甬道，三根手指就着液体进入后撑住内壁进行扩张，饱胀的感觉让尼禄拱着胸后缩腰胯、这动作却意外的把自己的上半身更好的送进了维吉尔的手里。维吉尔的舌尖勾着尼禄的让他探进自己嘴里，用牙齿轻轻咬住固定后对着可怜的舌尖肆意玩弄，放在胸口的手也更加用力的转摸揉为挤掐，两边游走、都不放过。等尼禄被放开的时候舌尖还软软的收不回去、胸口被掐得漫上一层水红色、乳头也被玩弄的肿了一大圈。  
腹胯之前被涂上的自己的体液早就被过热的体温蒸干，紧紧地绷在皮肤上拉扯皮肤让自己内部的感觉更加鲜明。一次高潮后长时间填满和绵延的快感让脑子都开始轻飘飘的，情绪都放松、身边还有赋予自己血脉的父亲，这种身体感官认知放任了疲倦占据身体，虽然阴茎还半勃着但尼禄已经开始眯起眼睛了。感觉到身体里动作的手指被抽走、一瞬间的空隙让尼禄发出带着疑惑的哼声，但下一秒就被炽热填满的冲击刺激到瞪大眼睛、强行从舒爽昏沉的状态被顶弄得醒过来让泪腺也不自主地开始分泌泪水，“你、在……啊！操你的、干嘛？”努力靠着后背的力量抬起头颈部、却因为牵动肌肉带着绷紧小腹而又脱力地倒下去。“太、胀了……先出…哈啊…出去啊！”但火热的阴茎还是一点点不容抗拒地朝着身体内部挺进，整个下腹部又热又挤、感觉内脏都因为外来者的入侵而挤做一团缩在腹腔的角落里。  
维吉尔顶到阻碍的时候还有一小截露在外面，扣紧后槽牙压下直接顶开那道肉环的冲动，看着拧着眉头的尼禄深呼吸一口停住自己下半身的动作，“注意用语，孩子。”像是惩罚一样用牙齿扣住充血发烫的乳头咬了一口，听到尼禄的呼痛后放开，继而安抚一样地用相较而言温凉的舌头舔过，“只有坏孩子才会在父亲面前说脏话，你……”粗糙的舌面一下下滑过饱受折磨的乳头，像是大猫舔舐幼崽一般的动作让快感在身体里蔓延开来，孩子气地揪上自己父亲整齐向后梳去的头发，把它们揉得一团乱、几缕散在额前，维吉尔抬头的时候也没有放过他的胸口，伸出的舌顺应着动作让乳头划过，舌尖最后还轻微勾了一下。盯着尼禄因为自己的动作而又开始晕红的脸几秒，又垂下眼睫看向被舔弄得水光淋漓的胸口挑起一边的眉毛“my bad boy？”  
“那和坏孩子上床的呢？坏父亲！”输人不输阵、输身体不输嘴，尼禄不怕死还嘴，说完还龇牙咧嘴地朝维吉尔亮了亮自己的犬齿。“很好，现在你还有力气‘顶撞’你的父亲。”维吉尔看到尼禄适应之后开始慢慢小幅度抽插，硬挺的阴茎一下一下顶上前壁磨蹭然后又继续朝着前方顶弄。软软糯糯的肉穴还没来得及推拒、或者说根本没想过要推拒这个外来者，适应之后每每插进来都热烈地裹上去、抽出去时深切地挽留，内部还在流出热液，涂满了阴茎后多余的被抽插时挤出、带出，黏腻地糊上腿间和胯部，在贴合后的分离时拉出一道一道透明的丝。  
尼禄一开始还想说些什么，不过几次被顶入的动作打碎了含在喉咙里的句子之后他就放弃了，一下接着一下的动作甚至让他没有脑子去组织语句，敏感的宫口一直在被顶弄，把他的身体搅得一团乱。维吉尔杂乱地对着脖子、胸口、腰腹啃咬时带来的刺痛也变成了快感。嘴里除了呻吟就是呜咽，仰卧位让嘴巴里大量的唾液都没法好好的咽下。他感觉好烫，脑子在发烫、维吉尔啃咬过的皮肤在发烫、连接的部位更烫，尼禄觉得自己要被灼伤了，他想让维吉尔停一停让自己缓一下，但是张口就是自己听了都脸红的呻吟；手臂本来就使不上力，沉溺在快感里之后就更加绵软，搭上父亲的肩膀后被抓着舔弄手腕上之前被自己咬出来的渗血牙印，伤口被吮吸带来的酥麻甚至让他想要更多。  
维吉尔在一次深顶后整个抽出，掐着尼禄的腰让他背靠着墙角大腿叉开坐在自己的腿胯间，体位的变动让尼禄终于能在重力的帮助下好好的咽下口中的津液喘一口气，靠着冰凉的墙壁刚想对维吉尔说些什么时，就被一下的深入弄得咬到了舌头，本就氤氲的眼睛盛不了多余的水、眼泪滚下来到下巴，然后又滴在自己的小腹上顺着肌肉滑向会阴。尼禄感觉到那滴眼泪去到了哪里，他觉得好羞耻、但同时又极度的欢愉，情绪的冲击让眼泪止不住地流。维吉尔凑上来舔走下巴上的水珠，啃咬孩子不由自主仰头露出的脆弱咽喉，“为什么哭？”维吉尔的声线本来就低、被情欲灼烧之后甚至有点嘶哑，透过皮肤让尼禄的心脏都像是要随着声音震动的频率跳出腔外，睫毛蹭在他湿漉漉的脸上被泪水浸过的、格外脆弱的皮肤上，一点点细微的颤抖都被放大了，“呜、停…一停！父亲、停一下！daddy……”维吉尔停下了抽插的动作，只用着龟头挤压宫口，“受不了了、太过了！好…舒服……”尼禄终于能好好喘口气说句话了，他把手臂搭上维吉尔的肩膀上脱力地靠着喘息，但是还没等他多深呼吸两口就又被新一轮的抽插给操弄得噎住了一口气。  
维吉尔搂着尼禄对着子宫那一道阻碍的肉环一次次快速的戳刺，密集的快感在四肢乱窜炸开，手臂像是溺水时遇见浮木一样愈发搂紧自己的父亲，但下半身却不自主地想要逃开— 这样超量的快感让他害怕，身体内部渐渐在为外来者打开的感觉也让他不知所措，“不、不要！daddy！进不去的、不要再……啊！”持续不断的戳弄让那一块环状肌肉被动的软化，宫口放松的时候被阴茎闯入，现在维吉尔的阴茎全部都埋入了这具为他打开的身体里。子宫里比阴道更加柔软，细腻滑润的热液一股一股地流淌，尼禄感觉又痛又爽，脑子里只剩下维吉尔和做爱、其他的都被丢进了垃圾桶，他的阴茎在被顶入子宫的一瞬间就射了，精液糊上了两人紧贴的胸腹，又在喘息时被肌肉的运动带得混上了汗水化开。  
维吉尔停止了动作打算让尼禄缓一缓，但却让后者不满足的开始自己动，抽出去时因为快感而缩紧的肉壁包裹着阴茎甚至被带出去了一些，进入时却因为体位原因不好施力而迟迟不能让肉刃重新顶上期待着的小口，试了好几次都不行的尼禄放弃般地坐在父亲的大腿上前后摆动腰肢，学着维吉尔舔弄啃咬自己的样子开始逗弄他的耳垂和脖子，维吉尔却恶劣地逗弄他“刚才不是做得很好吗？继续。”  
“不，那里！我弄不到、father……”  
“既然想要，你得自己动手。”维吉尔承认哑着嗓子呜咽喊自己father的感觉确实很棒，但是他想要的不止于此，调整了一下位置向上顶了一点，让自己在多汁的子宫外研磨，“想要吗？”  
“进来、啊……plea…se！”尼禄被馋得不行，身体像是海绵一样被稍微挤压就会出水，明明就差一点！  
“Daddy！求你了，进来、呜……papa，请进……来啊！”下一秒尼禄被重新破开宫口的冲击刺激得上半身向后倒在墙上、腰却被紧紧扣住钉在粗大的阴茎上，直进直出的抽插让他的眼睛都有些翻白。手臂一点力气都用不上软软的搭在身体两边、两条随着抽插越分越开的腿也是。  
最后一下的顶弄因为太深让尼禄甚至有点想吐，但他连咽反射的力气都没有了。维吉尔在他的体内射精，下午才装上的器官被塞得满满当当，但维吉尔还在射、淫水被精液都挤出去顺着被磨蹭到敏感得不行的肉壁和搏动的阴茎往外淌。  
等维吉尔终于射完拔出去时射在子宫里的精液还没来得及流出来，脱力的尼禄被维吉尔抓着腰啃了一会靠着墙让腿分开跪好，本来还没想明白为啥的尼禄在内壁被温凉的精液流淌的感觉弄到脸红的时候才反应过来——子宫口太小所以精液只能一点一点地往外流，流过阴道壁混上尼禄自己分泌的体液汇聚成小小的一股，顺着大腿蜿蜒而出浸如入床铺。  
维吉尔看着乳白色的液体从孩子的身体里流出来又盯着尼禄被泪水洗过澄亮通透的眼睛看了一会，“my cutie。”然后重新凑上去亲吻啃咬尼禄的脸颊和脖颈。  
尼禄怕痒一样的笑着偏头躲开，却又在维吉尔皱眉的前一秒捧住父亲的脸吧唧亲了一口，龇牙咧嘴地笑出了一口白牙，“My bad daddy！”  
（反正口头不能吃亏！）

**Author's Note:**

> 接下来肯定得让崽一边戴着超梦头环一边被爹透！一边让崽酸得不行一边让崽被爹透得满满当当！  
> （快放开我我不想复习了我只想搞爹透崽文学！）  
> （复习没时间大概是因为这一段时间夜之城的繁华迷了我的眼吧……）  
> （等考完我会继续写的！ashes那一篇我寒假一定会搞完的！信我！）


End file.
